


moonlit revenge

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf femslash bingo. [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Drabble, F/F, Implied Violence, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three days since Allison, queen of their clan, was skewered and brought aboard the ship.  Allison is strong, but three days without being submerged in their home waters is dangerously close to a death sentence for their kind, even for the strongest of them.</p><p>Still, even if it's too late, the least they can do is make everyone responsible pay.</p><p>(written for the prompt 'Braeden/Kira - mermaid AU')</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonlit revenge

**Author's Note:**

> written for the three sentence AU prompt "Braeden/Kira - mermaid AU." I'm also using this for the 'screaming' square on my Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo card!

There's a fine rain coming down from the sky, coating Braeden's face as she floats on her back and stares up at the stars. The ocean is gentle underneath her and she lets herself drift along the waves as she waits for her girlfriend to appear. 

By the time Kira finally emerges from the depths of the water, a mist has started to form on the surface of the ocean. Braeden stays on her back and Kira joins her, the tip of her tail just brushing against Braeden's. 

"So, tonight then?" Kira asks quietly, her fingers interlacing with Braeden's. 

"Tonight," Braeden responds, craning her head up and peering through the mist. A few yards away, barely visible now, are the glowing lights of a fishing boat. It's quiet and still, anchored for the night, but despite the absence of noise, Braeden knows all too well what kind of cargo the ship has stored in the hold. 

It's been three days since Allison, queen of their clan, was skewered and brought aboard the ship. Allison is strong, but three days without being submerged in their home waters is dangerously close to a death sentence for their kind, even for the strongest of them. 

Still, even if it's too late, the least they can do is make everyone responsible pay.

"Are you ready?" Braeden asks, squeezing Kira's hand. When she turns to look, Braeden is momentarily surprised by the sheer level of anger contorting Kira's features. Her girlfriend is one of the sweetest beings she knows; kind to all other sea creatures, a little awkward with her movements, almost always smiling. But now, her smile has been replaced by bared teeth, sharp enough to tear through flesh. She nods and when she slides her hand from Braeden's, her claws leave a scratch against Braeden's palm. 

"Let's get her back," Kira snarls before diving back underneath the water. Braeden follows suit, keeping her eyes locked on Kira's glimmering orange scales as they proceed towards the fishing boat.

Regardless of whether or not Allison is still alive, Braeden plans on turning the water red and sinking her claws into flesh. Between her and Kira, they'll make the night echo with screams.

Braeden can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
